


Peach's Poop Of Palace-Sized Proportions

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Farting, Fetish, Gen, Gross, Hyper Scat, Hypermess, Other, Scat, There Is Ridiculous Amounts Of Poop In This, diaper messing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story taken from this tumblr request: "Requesting a story about princess peach with hyper diaper inflation through shitting? Having the max size around the size of a city?"





	Peach's Poop Of Palace-Sized Proportions

It was quiet in the Mushroom Kingdom, one of those peaceful times between kidnappings when the princess was free to actually run her kingdom, and prepare cake as a reward for her rescuers, without the looming threat of Koopa invasion on the immediate horizon.

Peach was currently sitting atop her throne, accepting various offerings from her subject as a type of consolation for being kidnapped yet again. None of the gifts were very substantial, but she accepted them all, sending each Toad off with a motherly pat on the head and a slice of cake.

The line of Toads was broken up by an unusual figure, a hunched-over being with a shadowy face concealed by its dark-blue hood. He claimed to be a mystic in a raspy voice, before placing an unusual-looking mushroom in Peach’s lap and hobbling away from the throne room.

Several more toads presented their humble offerings, and Peach had her servants collect and sort them from the pile they had formed, save for the unusual mushroom. She found this offering strangely alluring, and kept it by her side as she retired to her bedroom.

She looked it over in her bed, turning it around in her hands. It wasn’t terribly dissimilar to an ordinary Super Mushroom, except for the brown coloration on its cap and the lack of any kind of spots. Shrugging, she shoved the entire mushroom in her mouth.  
There was a few seconds of delay before the transformation occurred, and even then, Peach didn’t notice right away. Eventually, she felt a strange softness around her crotch. She pawed at the front of her skirt, and after hearing a curious crinkle, peaked underneath to get a better look. Her panties had vanished, or perhaps transformed, as she now sported a puffy white diaper underneath her skirt. She frowned, no doubt that self-proclaimed mystic was a minion of Bowser, or at the very least some sort of prankster.

The mushroom’s effects didn’t just end with padding the princess, however. Her stomach let out an unsettling gurgle, and she had just enough time to realize what was going on before it happened.

The once clean, pristine white diaper was soon stained brown as Peach’s bowels unleashed a heavy load of mushy mess inside of it. Her diaper sagged and crinkled under the weight of her load, and she silently hoped that none of the toads would be able to hear the lewd farting sounds that her ass produced.

She assumed that, once her diaper settled in a round, messy bulge around her thighs, that it would be over, but she was wrong. She placed a gloved hand against her stomach, which showed no signs of stopping its constant low grumble. She grunted, as her ass fired off another enormous load of mess. With a wet, squishing sound, her diaper bloated again, until it was thoroughly stained brown and was heavy enough to reach the carefully polished floor of Peach’s bedroom. She was concerned, now, and attempted to move towards her door to alert one of her guards. Unfortunately, she had waited too long, and her diaper stayed anchored to the ground, far too heavy for Peach to move with it sagging beneath her. She grabbed desperately at her waistband, trying to tear the thing off, but it seemed to be sealed by some magic force and could not be removed.

Meanwhile, Peach’s bowels hadn’t let up for a moment, pouring more nasty much into her padding despite it already being inhumanly full and half the size of Peach’s own body. Fortunately, the diaper’s magical properties seemed to extend to its size and absorbency, as any ordinary diaper would’ve leaked or exploded considering how much Peach had filled it.

Peach had given up expecting the flow of shit to stop any time soon, and it didn’t. The warmth of her diaper now overtook the entire lower half of her body, making her blush at the indecency of the squishy sensation.

Peach’s bowel movements not only refused to stop, but seemed to becoming increasingly large and fast with every passing second. Her diaper doubled in size in the time it previously took to sag to a somewhat normal level. It went from touching against the floor to pushing against it, and sending Peach up in the air on a seat of her own mess.

From there, it expanded in all directions, including from below, spreading the messy padding across the room and sending Peach closer and closer to the high ceiling.

The sound of crinkling, mushing, and Peach’s grunts were interrupted by another noise: a continuous, heavy creaking coming from below Peach’s diaper.

Peach’s mess had become large enough to fill her entire bedroom, with the front of her diaper pressed against the door at the front of the room and the rear touching the windows in the back. Peach’s legs were trapped in a sea of her own mess that she was powerless to escape, and the weight of her load seemed to be too much for her floor.

The creaking continued, before it was followed by a loud crack. The floor shattered beneath her, sending Peach, and her diaper, down into the floor below where she landed with a wet plop. The Toads in the room scattered, in an attempt to escape being trapped beneath Peach’s stinky load.

"Oh, excuse me" she said politely, as more powerful farts were unleashed into her diaper, reverberating against her massive mess, forming a load chorus of filthy sounds.

Her diaper overtook this room soon, however, as her filth production multiplied again. She had hit the bottom floor of her castle, so she didn’t need to worry about breaking another floor, but the walls were another question entirely. This room was larger than her bedroom, so her diaper had some room before it met each of the walls, but at the rate Peach’s diaper expanded, it wasn’t long before they did.

The castle walls (designed to stand against sieges, mind you, bent and bulged in a feeble attempt to resist Peach’s encroaching diaper. With another mighty, furious bowel movement, the walls shattered into pieces, sending splinters of wood and stone in every direction.

And so it continued, with Peach’s diaper filling the adjacent rooms, then destroying them as Peach let out another avalanche of filth, and so on, until Peach’s diaper had become the size of her entire castle. Her castle, meanwhile, had been left in ruins, nothing more than a pile of building materials and Toads frantically trapped underneath her swollen diaper.

Peach was now a speck atop her mountain of filth, so dizzied by the smell of her nasty diaper and the shock of what was happening that she could barely understanding what was going on, especially with it happening so fast.

She had a moment of clarity, as the cool night air touched her face, and she gazed over her entire kingdom from the rather lovely view that her mountainous diaper gave her.

"Oh dear" was she could say, as her diaper was caught downwind, and the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom was exposed to her diaper scent being carried by the breeze. With a final squelchy fart, her diaper received its last load, as the Princess panted with exhaustion and relief.

She couldn’t see the panicked looks of her loyal Toads from her high vantage point, as they realized how much cleaning up they would need to do, in every sense of the word.

Bowser, meanwhile, scolded Kamek for his actions, as he gazed at Peach, and her massive diaper from over the horizon. Kamek’s attempt to immobilize Peach, destroy her castle, and distract her Toads was successful, but Bowser wasn’t exactly eager to kidnap a Princess with an obscene load of shit attached to her, or even aware how he would move her in her current state.

Kamek simply shrugged, as legions of the Koopa army fainted as Peach’s diaper stink finally reached Bowser’s kingdom.


End file.
